Gadis numpang yang mengubah hidupku
by EL23
Summary: Karena nasihat... tidak, lebih tepatnya karena sindirannya pada seorang gadis membuat Naruto, seorang hacker yang menjalani hidupnya dengan mengurung diri dikamar kini terseret dalam kisah komedi romantis yang membuat kehidupan lamanya tersayang terancam. Bagaimanakah cara dia mengatasi gadis tersebut?
1. Prolog

EL23 Presents

*~ Gadis numpang yang mengubah hidupku ~*

Prolog : Si Hacker pengidap Gynophobia

Disclaimer : bukan aku, tapi MK sensei

Warning : OOC benget, fanom, AU, menyakitkan bagi perempuan, typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada lagi jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Logikanya, perempuan adalah kerusakan nyata bagi umat manusia.

Dimulai dari pendahulu mereka yang menghasut pasangannya untuk makan bareng buah yang telah dilarang oleh tuhan sendiri untuk tidak dimakan. _(01)_

Karena nafsu dan keserakahan mereka, laki-laki pun kena imbasnya.

Dimasa inipun, hal itu tetap berlanjut. Dengan menggunakan kata yang manis dan bahasa tubuh mereka, banyak dari laki-laki yang saling berebut, berperang, dan bahkan melakukan kejahatan hanya untuk mereka. Disamping semua tindakan yang telah dilakukan para laki-laki untuknya, mereka hanya mengacuhkan semua itu dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati apa yang telah dicapai.

Mereka hanya menengok laki-laki yang benar-benar berguna bagi mereka, sekurang dari itu, tidak. Sering kali perhatian besar tercurah untuk mereka, namun bagi laki-laki yang tak mampu berkompetinsi dengan ringan mereka menjawab "Datanglah kembali padaku saat kau membawa _Ferarri(02)."_

MEMUAKKAN.

Oleh karenanya, semua ucapan mereka hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Sebuah kebohongan, dusta, hal yang pantas dihilangkan, serta sesuatu yang pantas dikutuk.

Mereka sesuatu yang jahat.

Mungkin kalian akan berpikir bahwa semua yang kubicarakan itu sama sekali tak menjurus dengan siapa diriku ini. Aku adalah seorang hacker, dan jika kalian memang berpikir semua yang kubicarakan ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan seorang hacker yang biasanya terlibat dengan mesin, bahasa pemrograman, gelapnya ruangan, dan lain sebagainya yang identik dengan seorang yang selalu mengurung diri dikamarnya maka kalian salah.

Seoang hacker harus senantiasa menggunakan logika dimana hal ini menjadi sebuah pertimbangan akal untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik, benar dan tepat.

Tiga aspek seperti mesin, bahasa pemrograman, gelapnya ruangan itu semua didasari dalam satu aspek yang disebut, _Logika._

Mesin. Itu adalah benda buatan manusia yang tercipta dari kumpulan logika dan dibuat sedemikian rupa sebagai penunjang kehidupan mereka.

Bahasa pemrograman. Mempelajari beberapa bahasa pemrograman akan mengajarkan kita memandang suatu permasalahan dari sisi lain. Jadi, dengan mempelajari hal itu, kita dipaksa untuk memakai logika.

Gelapnya ruangan. Mengunci diri dikamar, saling menyatu dalam keheningan, dengan satu warna yang senantiasa membuat kita fokus dan tidak berpaling, jadi dengan itu berpikir sesuatu yang logis sangatlah pasti.

Yang terakhir itu mungkin terdengar seperti alasan untuk membenarkan keputusanku untuk untuk mengurung diri dalam kamar, tapi itu beneran. Dengan mengurung diri dalam kamar aku tidaklah perlu menaati aturan umum dan tak perlu takut melanggarnya, tak perlu takut digosipkan, dan tak perlu peduli dengan keadaan dunia luar. Aku punya wilayahku sendiri dikamar yang membuatku bebas melakukan apapun tanpa batasan, dan orang dari dunia luar tak bisa membatasiku.

Tapi ayo kembali pada yang tadi. Dari semua keidentikan dari para hacker, satu yang tak bisa lepas dan merupakan dasar dari semua itu intinya adalah, Logika.

Dan logikaku berpikir,

Perempuan adalah eksistensi yang harus dijauhi.

.

.

TBC

 _Kisah Siti Hawa yang terhasut iblis untuk mengajak Adam untuk memakan buah Khuldi/buah Kehidupan pada kitab suci umat Islam dan Nasrani._

 _Adalah merek mobil super dan mobil sports asal Italia berperforma tinggi yang berbasis Maranello._

.

Sebelum aku memulai A/N ini, terlebih dahulu aku sujud dan meminta maaf pada semua perempuan yang ada didunia ini, terutama ibuku.

Suer deh, aku tidak benar-benar membenci perempuan kok, malahan aku sayang sama kalian. #Gombal

Naruto disini adalah seorang pengidap Gynophobia, yakni jenis penyakit psikologis yang membuatnya takut sama perempuan. Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu seiring berjalannya cerita kalian akan tahu.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah tahu fic ini terinpirasi dari mana dan karakter Naruto disini seperti siapa, tapi yang belum tahu, maaf aku tidak ada niat untuk memberitahu kalian.

Ini masih prolog, jadi jangan berpikir untuk selanjutnya wordnya akan sama pendeknya dengan chapter ini.

Cukup itu yang ingin aku sampaikan.

Tunggu EL dichapter depan ;-)


	2. Chapter 1

Judul : Gadis numpang yang mengubah hidupku

genre : Romance, slice of life

Chapter 1 : Untuk kedua kalinya, Uzumaki Naruto menampakkan diri.

.

1-A

Hidup adalah sesuatu yang harus dinikmati. Kehidupan yang _dipaksakan_ itu membuatku muak.

Sekitar lima bulan yang lalu satu contoh orang yang memiliki kehidupan seperti yang kubilang tadi pindah di sebelah kamarku. Karena alasan memelihara kucing yang tak sengaja ditemukannya, dia dikeluarkan kepala sekolah dari asrama reguler ke asrama khusus anak bermasalah yang dikenal dengan nama _Konoha._

Aku tak tahu apa kepala sekolah itu benar-benar mengerti apa itu difinisi bermasalah. Yang jelas, sesuatu yang bermasalah itu akan berbeda difinisinya seiring dengan siapa yang mengatakannya.

Sebagai contoh, para wanita penghibur yang biasa mangkal _ditaman lawang. (01)_

Mayoritas masyarakat menatap mereka dengan jijik. Mereka menganggap orang-orang seperti itu merupakan orang yang bermasalah dikarenakan melakukan hubungan intim dengan berbagai macam pria. Itu sama saja mereka menyamakan diri mereka dengan binatang. Binatang tak punya malu melakukan hubungan mereka dimanapun, tak malu dibicarakan karena selalu berganti pasangan, dan tak malu tidak memakai baju didepan umum.

Sebaliknya, para wanita penghibur itu malah menganggap orang yang menatap mereka dengan jijik itu memiliki otak yang bermasalah. Menurut mereka, seorang yang tak tertarik pada tubuh mereka itu tidaklah waras, terutama untuk kaum laki-laki.

Karena itulah aku tak peduli mereka menganggap aku bermasalah, karena pandangan mengenai apa itu bermasalah pada tiap-tiap orang itu berbeda.

Ada 7 orang yang menghuni asrama yang dianggap asrama bermasalah ini, termasuk aku.

Yang pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yakni bocah yang kubicarakan tadi. Pada awalnya dia tinggal di asrama reguler, namun karena alasan tadi dia dikeluarkan dan dibuang kemari.

Kalau mendengar dari ceritanya yang bisa sampai disini, mungkin kau berpikir dia adalah anak laki-laki penyayang, dilihat dari dia yang lebih memilih mempertahankan kucing-kucing itu dari pada kamarnya di asrama reguler. Itu memang benar, tapi pada saat yang sama itu salah.

Dia tidak benar-benar memilih untuk membuang kamarnya diasrama reguler. Ketika dia datang kemari dia langsung membeberkan tujuannya dengan lisan maupun tulisan 'Tujuan : Keluar dari asrama KONOHA!' pada papan panjang yang dia gantung di kamarnya. Bukankah itu munafik.

Dia tidak menerima dicap sebagai murid bermasalah dan dia tidak tahan bergaul dengan anak-anak penghuni asrama ini.

Dia berniat kembali keasrama reguler ketika dia berhasil menemukan pemilik dari kucing-kucingnya itu. Sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti itu sangatlah tidak rasional, bukan.

Memaksakan diri untuk berlagak kuat setelah dibuang itu memuakkan. Itulah letak kesalahan padanya.

Namun dari yang kudengar, karena suatu alasan dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal.

Kisah komedi romantisnya dengan seorang gadis, sepupu dari guru pengurus asrama ini adalah alasannya. Aku tak mengetahuinya sendiri, itu adalah perkataan dari kakak kelasku yang juga tinggal di asrama ini.

Miroku Shion, dialah gadis yang kumaksud. dia baru tinggal disini 4 bulan yang lalu. Selama aku tinggal disini, aku belum pernah keluar dari kamarku, karena itulah aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya jadi lewati saja orang yang satu ini. Tapi fakta yang kudengar, dia adalah seorang penulis terkenal. Dan satu fakta lagi, dia itu sangatlah polos, saking polosnya dia bahkan tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Mirip seperti hewan yang butuh dipelihara. Maka dari itu Uchiha disuruh sebagai pengurusnya dan dari situlah kisah komedi romantis itu dimulai.

Hyuuga Neji, dia adalah murid tahun ketiga, kakak kelasku yang kumaksud tadi. Dia sering mengabariku sesuatu yang hangat terjadi melalui E-mail dan aku mengacuhkannya. Aku tak peduli soal hangat ataupun dingin.

Tapi yang kutahu darinya, dia adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap yang bahkan memiliki simpanan seorang tente beranak satu. Sampai-sampai dia diberi gelar Maharaja karena eksistensinya.

Tenten, gadis gila kekanak-kanakan yang memiliki bakat dalam bela diri, dan karena itu dalam 3 tahun sepenuhnya dia mendapat beasiswa sepertiku. Dia satu angkatan sekaligus teman masa kecil Hyuuga.

Yamanaka Ino.

Aku tak tahu orang satu ini, yang jelas dia baru datang satu bulan yang lalu.

Mitarashi Anko, dia adalah guru sekaligus pengurus asrama ini. Kepribadiannya sangatlah buruk, dia pemalas, tidak bertanggung jawab, dan biasanya dia melimpahkan pekerjaannya pada orang lain. Mungkin itulah sebabnya dia belum mendapat suami.

Yang terakhir adalah aku, Uzumaki Naruto, murid tahun pertama sama seperti semua murid penghuni asrama ini kecuali Hyuuga dan Tenten-senpai. Aku seorang Programmer... tidak, kenyataannya aku lebih dari itu, tapi legalnya aku adalah Programmer. Aku bekerja diberbagai perusahaan pengembangan software, aku ditawari apa yang harus kukerjakan dan aku menerimanya, jadi clientku lebih dari satu perusahaan.

Aku melakukan negosiasi melalui E-mail karena aku jarang keluar dari kamarku. Terakhir aku keluar yakni sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu untuk menghadiri kelas pertama kali.

Jadi bagaimana selama ini aku melakukan kegiatan sekolahku?

Seperti yang kubilang, aku sudah 5 bulan lebih tidak menghadiri kelas dan inilah sebabnya aku dimasukkan kedalam asrama Konoha yang merupakan asrama Hi No Kuni Academy khusus untuk murid bermasalah.

Sebagian hidupku aku lakukan di dalam kamar. Untuk sekolah, aku menempatkan camera CCTV di kelasku, tujuannya sih tidak terlalu penting, toh meskipun aku dapat melihat bagaimana kelas berjalan, aku sama sekali tak mengikuti apa yang kelas lakukan. Dan kenapa aku masih bertahan meskipun selama ini tidak mengikuti pelajaran?

Sekolah membutuhkanku lebih dari aku yang membutuhkannya. Seperti yang kau tahu aku adalah seorang programmer, dan levelku sebenarnya sudah tidak pas lagi bila disebut programmer. Karena kemampuanku ini, aku mendapatkan beasiswa dan diberikan tugas untuk mengembangkan sekolah secara modern dengan menggunakan tegnologi. Berbagai tegnologi perangkat keras maupun perangkat lunak yang telah kukembangkan telah banyak membantu sekolah. Tentu saja aku hanya memberikan tegnologi kacangan yang bagi orang bodoh seperti mereka itu luar biasa.

" _Naruto-sama, hari ini adalah hari anda harus absen. Saber, mengingatkan anda untuk segera mempersiapkan diri anda, semua keperluan anda sudah Saber siapkan."_

"Ya, aku sudah tahu."

Itu tadi adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tegnologi yang kukembangkan. Sebuah Software berbasis _AI(02)_ yang berguna sebagai E-mail responder otomatis sekaligus _Cardinal System(03)_ pada semua perangkat CPU maupun Smartphone yang telah melakukan login dengan menggunakan account E-mail milikku. Namanya adalah Saber, dia memiliki wujud 2 dimensi dengan ciri seorang gadis muda berambut pirang yang tampak seakan ditaburi debu emas , sungguh sangat berbeda dengan surai milikku, potongan rambut bagian belakangnya seperti bentuk bunga matahari namun sangat berkelas, wajahnya sangat anggun, dia memakai baju baja dengan model gaun gaya lama yang terbuat dari kain biru kuno dibawahnya. Dia kubuat sebagai model ksatria wanita yang anggun nan elegan.

Dia adalah program terbaik yang pernah kubuat. Seluruh ruangan ini sudah kuhubungkan dengan sistemnya sehingga dia bisa menggunakan ruangan ini selayaknya tubuhnya. Setiap pintu dapat terbuka secara otomatis sesuai kehendaknya, tangan-tangan robot yang bergantung sepenuhnya menjadi kendalinya, itulah sebabnya dia bisa mempersiapkan macam-macam keperluanku di ruangan ini.

Selagi aku mengenakan seragam sekolahku, suara ribut yang membuat telingaku serasa seperti disogrok tugu pahlawan mencapai kamarku.

"BUKAN! INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN LIHAT."

"SELAMAT, JUNIOR-KUN! KAU SEKARANG SUDAH TUMBUH DEWASA SEPERTI KAMI BERTIGA!"

"AKAN KURELAKAN GELAR MAHARAJA UNTUKMU! KUSERAHKAN PADAMU, SASUKE!"

"Uchiha, aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini padamu... kau membuatku kesal."

"MEMANGNYA APA HUBUNGAN HAL INI DENGAN HAL ITU?!"

Suara itu terus saling menyahut dan semakin lama semakin membuat sakit kepala.

"YA AMPUN, APA TIDAK ADA KEDAMAIAN DISINI?! APA KALIAN MENCOBA MEMBUAT TEMPAT INI SEPERTI KEBUN BINATANG DIMUSIM KAWIN, HAH?!"

Aku keluar dari kamarku untuk menghentikan orang-orang gila yang membuat suara-suara itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Semuanya terkejut mendengar suaraku dan melihatku yang keluar dari kamarku.

Seiring aku yang berjalan mendekat, mereka melangkah mundur secara perlahan dari depan pintu tempat mereka tadi saling berdesakan.

Aku tepat berada di depan pintu kamar sebelah kamarku. Kemudian aku menoleh ke dalam untuk melihat apa yang membuat orang-orang gila itu ribut.

Disana aku bisa melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang ditindihi seorang gadis. Laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sedangkan gadis yang menindihinya dan memeluknya erat aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

Uchiha mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan gadis itu berada di pangkuannya. Dengan posisi kepala terbalik, Uchiha melihatku dengan wajah terkejut penuh ketidak percayaan. Aku hanya melihat semua itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Ka-ka-ka-,"

"Kadal buntung, kah?"

"BUKAN!"

"..."

"Ka-kau keluar dari kamarmu?"

"Huh."

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. Entah kenapa fakta bahwa aku keluar dari kamarku membuat semua orang terkejut.

Aku menoleh kembali pada orang-orang gila yang sedang melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ada dua wajah baru yang kulihat, dan menyebalkannya mereka adalah perempuan.

"Pertama kalinya aku melihat sebagian wajah dari kalian. Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, aku Uzumaki Naruto, penghuni kamar 1-02."

.

1-B

.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda misterius bagi kalangan murid maupun guru di Hi No Kuni Academy. Bahkan dari sebagian teman sekelasnya mereka baru mengetahui bahwa Naruto benar-benar ada. Sebagian dari mereka menganggap Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing di pipinya itu hanyalah rumor belaka. Coba bayangkan, di sekolah manapun, siapa pelajar yang bisa tetap dianggap murid oleh sekolahnya meskipun telah bolos sekolah selama lebih dari lima bulan? Jawabannya tentu tidak ada, dan keberadaan seorang Uzumaki Naruto membuat itu ada.

Saat ini untuk kedua kalinya dia berada dalam kelasnya. Namun kalau kalian berpikir kehadirannya itu membuatnya terlihat baik-baik saja dimata penghuni kelas lainnya maka kalian salah.

Saat ini dia dengan santainya sedang menggunakan laptopnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai programmer dari perusahaan besar. Sambil memakan tomat yang tersedia di samping laptopnya, Naruto mengacuhkan kelas dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Suara kunyahan tomat dan ketikan-ketikan dari laptop Naruto membuat murid-murid terganggu, tapi ada pula yang menatap kagum padanya.

Berusaha mengacuhkan Naruto, wanita cantik berambut hitam sebahu yang merupakan guru pengajar saat itu mencoba untuk tetap fokus menulis dipapan tulis sembari menahan rasa jengkel karena ulah Naruto.

" _Naruto-sama, anda mendapatkan pesan."_

Ctak

Suara kapur patah. Sepertinya pengumuman dari Saber untuk Naruto membuat siguru pengajar tak sengaja membuat tenaganya meledak oleh kemarahannya. Beberapa saat ruangan itu masih diisi oleh suara ketikan laptop Naruto. Kemudian guru pengajar itu memutuskan untuk berbalik dan dengan senyuman dia menatap Naruto yang sama sekali tak peduli padanya.

"Uzumaki-kun, apa kelasku membosankan?"

Suaranya sangat manis, pas sekali dengan wajahnya yang terlihat masih muda. Sudah sewajarnya seorang laki-laki yang mendengar suaranya mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuknya. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto.

Meskipun mendapat tanggapan, namun guru itu tak sedetikpun melihat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar LCD laptopnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dalam banyak hal di dunia ini, dan juga aku membenci wanita. Jangan berbicara padaku."

"Sudah 5 bulan sejak kau menghadiri kelas, aku benar-benar berharap kau berhenti makan tomat dan memperhatikan pelajaranku, ya~."

"Tomat adalah sayuran unggul bernutrisi tinggi. Selain itu, aku menghadiri kelas hanya untuk mencapai tingkat absen yang dibutuhkan. Aku tidak perlu mendengarkanmu. Tapi jika kau keberatan, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengajariku sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik, Katou Shizune."

Selagi Naruto terus membantah, para murid kini menatap Naruto penuh kekaguman dan itu sama sekali tak mebuatnya risih ataupun mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptopnya. Shizune-sensei yang saat itu berdiri telah mencapai batasnya, dan kapur yang berada dalam gengamannya hancur menjadi debu. Guru itu cemberut dan mengomel dengan suara lucunya yang tak ada daya intimidasi secuilpun disana.

"Iiiih, jangan mengejek gurumu! Baiklah, baiklah! Kau akan kulaporkan sama Tsunade-chan, huh, huh! Dan juga, kenapa kau tidak tertarik denganku?! Walau seperti ini bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menikah! Aku hanya tidak mau! Aku hanya tidak mauuu! Itu sama saja seperti. . . . ." Dan Shizune-sensei pun mulai mengoceh tentang masa lajangnya, meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang hanya bisa cengoh melihatnya.

Sedangkan makluk yang diomelinya sama sekali tak mempedulikannya mengoceh, dengan santainya dia masih memakan tomatnya sambil tangannya yang satunya bekerja dengan laptopnya.

.

1-C

.

Setelah kemarin lusa aku kembali menghadiri sekolah untuk mengisi keperluan absen, hari berikutnya hingga kini aku kembali pada kamarku yang penuh dengan kedamaian sambil iseng-iseng melihat-lihat berita ataupun informasi di internet dengan menggunakan komputer pribadiku.

Hariku disekolah saat itu seperti biasa tidaklah begitu berkesan, yang ada aku dipanggil wali kelasku dan aku berbincang sedikit dengannya, oleh karena itu keeseokannya wali kelasku itu mengambil cuti untuk mengobati traumanya.

Disaat itu pula, banyak kabar suara-suara yang membicarakan tentang event festival budaya. Akupun tak menyangka ternyata saat itu telah tiba. Namun aku tak peduli.

Tung~*

 _Subyek : Festival budaya!_

 _Hyuuga Neji : Asrama ingin membuat stand rental game untuk Festival budaya. Bisakah kau bergabung?_

E-mail baru saja masuk di komputerku. Hyuuga mengajakku untuk berpartisipasi dalam festival budaya. Cukup mengejutkan asrama ini mau mengadakan sesuatu untuk meramaikan acara tahunan itu.

Aku sebenarnya sungguh tidak ada niat untuk ikut dalam hal semacam itu, tapi, aku yakin Anko-sensei telah menyusun rencana untuk membuatku harus ikut dalam acara itu. Terakhir kali aku menolak permintaannya aku berakhir di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi om-om dengan pakaian biduan dangdut yang dikenakan mereka, dan setelah itu pantatku selalu sakit tiap kali aku duduk atau berjongkok.

Dengan mempertimbangkan hal itu aku akhirnya membalas.

 _Subyek : Festival budaya!_

 _Uzumaki Naruto : Baiklah, aku ikut._

Aku memikirkan ide-ide yang cocok dengan proyek ini sekaligus berguna untuk menguji perangkat yang kukembangkan. Aku telah mengembangkan sensor gerak untuk menginput suatu gerakan pada animasi karakter. Ini merupakan kembangan dari sensor sekaligus acclometer untuk menangkap masukan detil gerak juga ukuran percepatan semacam acceleration, balance, speed, dan sebagainya pada pembuatan game diperusahaan besar seperti PES atau Winning. Bedanya kali ini aku ingin menerapkan secara langsung tanpa harus masuk dalam pengolahan memory kernel.

Jadi bisa dibilang, game ini akan digunakan masukan secara langsung dengan menggunakan sensor gerak itu sendiri, sehingga player akan merasa kekuatan dari karakter game tersebut seakan mengalir pada tubuhnya karena game tersebut digerakkan dengan menggunakan gerak tubuhnya bukan dengan stick.

Dan bagusnya, disini ada obyek yang cocok dijadikan sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Seekor makluk astral.

Tenten-senpai yang merupakan ahli bela diri tentu saja memiliki gerakan terlatih. Dengan menggunakan dirinya aku bisa menggunakan gerakan-gerakan apik untuk karakter player.

Memikirkan itu beberapa saat, komputerku berbunyi pertanda balasan.

Tung~*.

 _Hyuuga Neji : Baguslah. Sasuke ingin membuat game action, karena menurutnya banyak peminatnya. Apa kau ada rencana lain?_

 _Uzumaki Naruto : Aku pun berpikir seperti itu. Tapi melihat dari waktunya, kita tidak bisa membuat sesuatu dari awal. Kita harus memakai animasi yang telah ada._

Tung~*

 _Hyuuga Neji : Kau melupakan siapa aku. Aku punya macam-macam karakter animasi yang cocok dari mangaku, dan selanjutnya aku tinggal mengurus grafiknya._

Aku benar-benar melupakannya. Hyuuga adalah seorang mangaku, dan sebentar lagi manganya akan diserialisasi. Bahkan sebelum menjadi mangaku, Hyuuga adalah seorang pelukis terkenal yang karyanya telah diakui dunia, dia sudah masuk dalam kategori profesional. Namun ketika memikirkannya dengan cermat, aku juga tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang Hyuuga maupun laki-laki lainnya yang kukenal. Namun disisi lain, untuk tidak mengingat mereka berarti mereka bukanlah bagian dari traumaku, jadi bisa disimpulkan mereka adalah orang baik. Kecuali dibagian dimana gelar maharaja miliknya, untuk satu ini ada hal yang menyangkut traumaku, dimana gelarnya itu lahir karena _perempuan_.

Mungkin ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatiku karena melupakan kemampuan Hyuuga, tapi sisi baiknya dia telah masuk dalam daftar orang baik milikku.

Aku pun membalas pesannya.

 _Uzumaki Naruto : Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau yang akan mengurus grafiknya. Kita juga memerlukan naskah tentang latar ceritanya dan juga jurus-jurusnya. Kau bisa menyuruh tukang ngayal seperti Miroku Shion untuk membuatnya._

Tuh kan benar.

Untuk masalah perempuan aku benar-benar ingat. Sepertinya traumaku ini benar-benar parah. Aku bahkan hanya sekali berinteraksi dengannya yakni 2 hari yang lalu saat aku mengenalkan diriku, itupun secara sepihak, karena sebelum dia membalas perkenalanku aku langsung memotongnya dengan berkata "Sial, aku ketinggalan pesawatku." Sambil pura-pura melihat jam tangan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya bersama semua penghuni asrama ini yang saat itu masih heboh karena melihat Uchiha sedang tidur bersama seorang gadis.

Tung~*

 _Hyuuga Neji : Yah, aku juga menyuruh Ino-san untuk mengisi suara pada scen pertarungannya, dia memiliki bakat dalam itu._

Jangan beritahu hal itu padaku, jika kau beritahu aku pasti akan mengingatnya. Selain itu apa perlu game action yang isi suaranya hanya teriak-teriak seperti 'Hyaaah!, Aaaargrh, Kyaah... tunggu dulu, suara apa itu?' semacam itu untuk didubbing, kurasa tidak perlu.

Aku baru ingat sesuatu.

Tentang menjadikan Tenten-senpai sebagai obyek pengirim data-data gerakan dari karakter player. Seperti combo-combo dan jurus-jurus yang nantinya akan dipakai sebagai item.

Tapi jika naskahnya belum selesai itu sama saja.

 _Uzumaki Naruto : Hyuuga, Suruh Gadis peliharaan itu untuk bergegas. Aku akan segera membuat animasi geraknya dengan menggunakan Tenten-senpai sebegai obyek geraknya._

Tung~*

 _Hyuuga Neji : Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu mereka. Kalau begitu, kau yang bertanggung jawab dalam proyek ini._

 _Uzumaki Naruto : Jangan melimpahkan semuanya padaku hanya karena Anko-sensei berada dipihakmu._

Tung~*

 _Hyuuga Neji : Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?_

 _Uzumaki Naruto : Aku tidak keberatan._

Lagian bocah itu ikut bantu apa. Menjadikannya direktur penanggung jawab akan membuatnya berguna.

Tung~*

 _Hyuuga Neji : Kami semua sepakat, Anko-sensei pun setuju. Dia akan segera melaporkan proyek ini pada OSIS._

 _Uzumaki Naruto : Baiklah._

 _[Uzumaki Naruto log out]_

Dengan itu diskusi selesai, dan aku mematikan komputerku untuk bersiap tidur.

Aku mengambil helaan besar dan menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi kerjaku. Bahkan sebelum proyek ini dimulai aku sudah kehilangan tenagaku.

Kira-kira karakter apa yang akan dipakai Hyuuga untuk ini.

Aku terlanjur mematikan komputerku jadi Aku mengambil smarttablet milikku yang tergeletak di samping monitor dan mengetik nama 'Hyuuga Neji' pada kolom _Search_ di mesin pencarian lalu menekan enter untuk melihat karakter-karakter manganya. Aku benar-benar lupa banyak hal tentang dirinya. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia berada di puncak pertama pada hasil pencarian, bahkan satu halaman itu penuh dengan pilihan-pilihan tentang artikel-artikel mengenai dirinya. Namun tak satupun yang membahas tentang debutnya sebagai mangaku. Semuanya kebanyakan berisi tentang profesinya dulu sebagai pelukis.

Aku mengtouch salah satu judul artikel dan membaca tulisan yang ada di halaman. Artikel ini berbahasa inggris tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini, kebanyakan isinya hanya tentang prestasinya dan karya-karyanya.

Tak sengaja aku menatap salah satu foto yang menampakkan Neji dan seorang gadis yang sama-sama memegang lukisan besar yang penuh warna. Aku tak mempedulikan lukisan apa itu, yang membuatku tertarik untuk melihatnya adalah gadis yang berada disana.

Sebelum kau berpikir negatif tentangku, akan kutegaskan yang membuatku tertarik padanya bukan karena dia cantik atau masalah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan semacamnya. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah, gadis itu adalah gadis yang kemarin lusa tidur bersama Uchiha.

Gadis berambut biru dongker dengan poni rata didepan yang memiliki mata lavander. Cirinya persis seperti gadis yang waktu itu.

'Hyuuga Hinata'

Nama itu tertulis bersama nama 'Hyuuga Neji' disampingnya.

Hyuuga.

Jadi mereka satu keluarga.

Hyuuga benar-benar kejam membiarkan adiknya tidur bersama Uchiha.

Aku mengtouch nama gadis itu yang merupakan link menuju artikel mengenai dirinya. Garis besar yang dapat kusimpulkan dari artikel yang kubaca itu adalah gadis itu juga seorang pelukis besar seperti Hyuuga. Dan kesimpulan lain adalah keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keluarga pelukis secara turun temurun.

Itu menjawab semua pertanyaanku, kenapa siplayboy itu bisa sebagus itu dalam menggambar. Tapi ini belum menjawab kenapa dia sekarang berganti profesi menjadi mengaku.

Untuk beberapa lama aku berpikir sambil terus memperhatikan foto gadis itu.

Ada sedikit rasa penasaran tentangnya, yang membuatku menyimpan halamannya dengan memilih opsi _save pages_ pada browser tabletku.

Menegakkan badanku untuk berdiri, aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri jendela. Kubuka jendela kamarku dan langit malam yang cerah tak berawan secara langsung tersaji di mataku. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan dengan kedua tanganku yang kulipat di tepi jendela menjadi penyangga.

Angin malam membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Aku menutup mataku mencoba menikmati setiap belaiannya. Malam ini udara cukup dingin, namun itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhiku untuk menutup jendela dan kembali kedalam.

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Ketika pandanganku telah kembali, apa yang kulihat adalah sosok makluk yang berayun menggunakan tali ke arah jendelaku yang terbuka. Terlalu menikmati angin malam ternyata membuatku berhalusinasi.

"KUE IKAAN, AWASS!" Sebuah teriakan menyadarkanku bahwa apa yang kulihat bukanlah halusinasi. Mataku membulat. Hanya satu orang yang memanggilku dengan panggilan itu.

Itu makluk astral.

BUAAAGH

"Gaahg-."

"Yo Kue ikan! Akhirnya telah tiba, hari dimana umat manusia menunggu karya terbaik dari kita!"

Sakit. Jelas ini sangat sakit ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menubruk kepalamu tanpa memberikanmu waktu untuk berlindung. Ditambah lagi ocehannya yang keluar membuat kepalaku tambah sakit. Luar dan dalam kepalaku semuanya sakit.

Aku mencoba menegakkan badanku untuk duduk.

"Tenten-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan disini-,ugh." Mataku membulat begitu aku membukannya, tubuhku merinding dan berkeringat, nafasku berhenti. Jarak kami terlalu dekat. Aku dengan sangat jelas dapat melihat matanya. Aku bisa mati.

"Saatnya bala bantuan datang."

Dia mengacuhkanku dengan berdiri lalu berlari ke pintu dan membukanya. Untuk sesaat aku merasa lega.

"Selamat datang semuanya."

"Permisi."

Aku berbalik untuk melihat suara siapa itu.

Itu buntut kuda, dan dibelakangnya ada gadis peliharaan. Mereka masuk ke kamarku tanpa meminta ijin padaku.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Pergilah!"

"Heeeeh? Bukannya kau tadi menyuruh Shion-tan untuk bergegas, jadi aku membawanya kemari."

"Itu memang benar, tapi kenapa kau juga ikut kemari dan mengapa buntut kuda ikut denganmu? Selain itu, kenapa di kamarku?!"

"Tidak sopan, memanggil seorang gadis dengan buntut kuda." Buntut kuda menyela.

"Kalau begitu, buntut kambing."

"Kau cari gara-gara ya?!"

"Kalian itu yang cari gara-gara?!"

"Sudahlah, Kue ikan. Lebih baik kita segera bermain!" Sejak kapan dia berada disana?

Tanpa terlebih dahulu meminta ijin padaku Tenten-senpai menyalakan komputerku.

Sriiing

Efek layar monitor terbelah seperti habis terkena tebasan pedang. Selanjutnya yang muncul di layar adalah Saber yang sedang membawa pedang Excalibur miliknya.

" _Jadi, kau ingin menantangku lagi, Telinga tikus?"_

"Ini adalah pertarungan untuk memperebutkan Naruto-kun."

Tenten-senpai memasang kuda-kuda dan menatap tajam Saber dengan penuh waspada. Kumohon hentikan! Kenapa kau bisa terkena _Chuniibyou(04)_ dikelasmu yang sudah 3 SMA?! Atau ini penyakit baru yang bernama _Kousanbyou?!(05)_

"Tenten-senpai, jangan membuat keributan dengan Saber di sini."

"Kue ikan, kau memihak siapa?!"

"Aku memihak Saber! Aku lebih menyukai gadis 2D dari pada 3D!"

"Semuanya berakhir disini."

" _Yah, Majulah."_

Ooooh, aku ingin menangis. Makluk astral itu mengacuhkan jawabanku. Kalau begitu untuk apa kau bertanya, dasar makluk astral.

Dia mulai berkelahi dengan Saber dan meninju-ninju monitorku.

"Tenten-senpai, kau akan merusak komputerku!"

"Pertahan dia cukup kuat, Kue ikan. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"TENTU SAJA KARENA YANG KAU SERANG ADALAH MONITORKU! HENTIKAN ITU! KAU INI SEPERTI MAKLUK ASTRAL! KEMBALILAH KE TEMPAT ASALMU!"

Makluk itu tak mempedulikanku dan tetap memukul monitorku seperti samsak tinju. Disi lain, Saber yang berada di komputer menebas-nebaskan Excalibur miliknya seperti berniat membalas Tenten-senpai. Saber, kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan gila?!

Aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Berbicara dengan makluk ini benar-benar membuatku terluka.

Levelnya sudah benar-benar berbeda denganku. Aku pernah dengan kabar, pada suatu waktu disaat semua murid mengisi angket survei karirnya dengan tujuan masa depannya ditulis jelas. Tenten-senpai mengisi angket survei karirnya 'Masa depanku terlalu cerah, aku tidak bisa melihatnya!' langsung dipanggil keruang guru, dan dia diceramahi 5 kali lipat lebih hebat dari yang kuterima kemarin lusa. Tetapi guru yang menceramahi Tenten-senpai terkena serangan balik oleh kata-kata anehnya, dan dia terluka sangat dalam karenanya. Itu sudah sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu tapi sampai saat ini guru tersebut sedang cuti, dan mungkin tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Entah itu sudah keberapa kalinya Tenten-senpai membuat gurunya trauma, yang jelas itu sudah jauh melampauiku.

Tuing tuing tuing

Telingaku bergerak karena mendengar suara tak asing. Suaranya seperti bunyi peer memantul.

Aku menengokkan kepalaku kesamping kanan dan menemukan...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

... Seorang gadis peliharaan yang mencoba menjadi atleet trampolin perusak kasur.

"Melakukan pemanasan."

Jika merusak tempat tidurku masih kau sebut pemanasan, lalu olahraga utamanya apa? menjatuhan nuklir di kamarku?

Aku mengambil smartphoneku dan tabletku cepat-cepat. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Meskipun mereka masih dalam jarak yang aman padaku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Aku kemudian menempelkan kedua alat komunikasi itu ke masing-masing telingaku.

"" _Moshi-moshi.""_

"Hyuuga, Uchiha, cepat kalian kemari dan bawa makluk-makluk ini keluar dari kamarku."

" _Semprot saja pakai obat nyamuk."_

" _Kau salah menghubungi orang kawan. Kau seharusnya menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa."_

"Aku tak yakin obat nyamuk mempan terhadap mereka, dan aku juga tak yakin dokter psikolog mau menerima orang semacam mereka. Kalian lebih pantas untuk masalah ini."

" _Itu masalahmu."_

" _Yah, itu masalahmu, kawan."_

"Kalian bersekongkol ya?!"

"" _...""_

Tak ada jawaban dari mereka. Aku yakin mereka ada di tempat yang sama.

"Hey!"

" _Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."_

" _Selama sampai festival budaya kau harus masuk sekolah dan ikut diskusi bersama kami."_

Aku yakin mereka saat ini sedang menyeringai.

"Kalian benar-benar sudah merencanakan ini."

" _Jadi?"_

" _Bagaimana?"_

" _Kau terima,"_

" _Tawarannya,"_

" _Tidak?"_

"JANGAN MEMBUAT KALIMAT TERPISAH SEPERTI ITU?!"

" _Maaf,"_

" _Kami,"_

" _Tidak,"_

" _Mengerti,"_

" _Maksudmu."_

"..."

Coeg.

"Setan."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku tidak punya pilihan, posisiku saat ini telah terkunci. Jika tidak cepat, bisa saja perempuan-perempuan itu berada dekat denganku.

Jadi aku menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku mohon."

"" _Oke, kami kesana.""_

 _Tut~*_

Sambungat terputus.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di dinding pojok ruangan, Smartphone dan tabletku tergeletak lemas bersama kedua tanganku. Dengan wajah penuh kepasrahan, aku menatap satu persatu makluk-makluk kurang ajar itu. Tenten-senpai masih berurusan dengan Saber, Gadis peliharaan juga masih melakukan pemanasan dengan melompat-lompat di tempat tidurku, sedangkan buntut kuda, dia terlihat normal dengan membaca sebuah buku dan duduk di kursi kerjaku yang entah sejak kapan berpindah tempat disitu.

Meskipun begitu,

Aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Selanjutnya aku mengeluarkan semua udara itu bersama dengan teriakanku.

"TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN PARA WANITAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

TBC

 _1\. Taman lawang adalah sebuah latar tempat yang ada dicerita fiksi bertemakan horror, dimana tempat itu dipenuhi oleh para waria yang terpakasa menjual diri mereka karena alasan ekonomi. Ada juga yang bilang taman lawang adalah tanah suci bagi para penganut agama pornografi._

 _2\. AI(Artificial Intelligence), kecerdasan buatan yang dimiliki suatu robot/program._

 _3\. Cardinal System, berfungsi sebagai admin atau pengendali dan manejemen suatu system sebagai admin kedua/ pengganti user/pengguna._

 _4\. Chuniibyou(Penyakit Murid SMP Kelas 2), di mana para pengidapnya memiliki rasa percaya diri yang terlalu gila._

 _5\. Kousanbyou(Penyakit Murid SMA Kelas 3), plesetan dari Chuuniibyou._

 _._

A/N :

Bagaimana?

Dari sini apa kalian sudah tahu tokoh Naruto itu seperti siapa?

Hmm, kalau belum tahu, ya syukurlah :D

Ada yang bilang Naruto ini mirip dengan Hachiman...

Yah, memang Naruto di sini memiliki masalah yang sama dengan Hachiman yaitu sosialisasi, tapi ada banyak perbedaan dari mereka.

Perbedaan pertamanya adalah masalah sosialisasi Naruto disini hanya berlaku pada perempuan, sedangkan Hachiman semua kalangan.

Sifat Naruto di sini terlebih dingin, berbeda dengan Hachiman yang hanya acuh.

Naruto seorang pelogika tinggi, sedangkan Hachiman seorang Negative thinking haha.

Naruto benar-benar tinggi soal permainan logika, karena itu merupakan senjatanya untuk melawan eksistensi perempuan. Kalian tentunya sudah tahu jika mayoritas perempuan itu lebih banyak berbicara dari pada bergerak. jadi karena itulah Naruto berusaha untuk membuat dirinya bisa mengalahkan semua ocehan mereka, dengan memiliki logika yang tinggi dia bisa mendapatkan celah-celah fakta dari suatu argumen dan membuat itu menjadi serangan untuk mereka. Karena hal ini banyak dari perempuan yang menjauhinya.

Namun pada chapter pertama ini, kalian bisa melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak berdaya dihadapan perempuan-perempuan di asramanya. semua logika Naruto itu hanya mempan pada perempuan Normal, sedangkan perempuan-perempuan di asramanya itu sudah tidak masuk dalam kategori itu, bahkan untuk gurunya yang mengurus asrama itu. Anko-sensei, dialah perempuan yang paling ingin dihindari oleh Naruto karena dia trauma akan sakit pantatnya. Benar-benar menakutkan. Hanya satu yang cukup normal yakni Yamanakan Ino.

Universe dan awal konflik ini aku mengambil dari suatu cerita tapi dengan banyak beberapa perubahan disana-sini, jadi pasti kalian ada yang familiar dengan ini. Tapi kalau tidak tahu, maaf juga aku tidak ada rencana untuk memberitahu kalian ahahaha.

aku juga beritahukan genre kedua dific ini adalah slice of life, jadi bagi yang belum terbiasa mungkin akan menemukan bahwa ini membosankan.

Cukup itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, ini balesan review non-login untuk chapter kemarin :

 **Guest** : ok, terima kasih udah mau review

 **Erwin Smith** : Um, pastinya! Haha, yah kalau ada konflik pasinya gak terlalu, kalau pihak ketiga, hmm gak tau ya haha, dilihat aja kedepannya. Hmm emang itu rencananya haha.

Oooh! Hidup NHL

 **Happy** : ok, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Ina** : hahaha, emank dasyat sih yang namanya perempuan, tapi aku juga munafik kalau aku bilang tidak menyukai mereka semua haha. Thanks ya udah mau review.

 **Dinda** : makasih. Hmm, chapter ini si Naruto udah ketemu, meskipun hanya sekilas. Chapter depan adalah penuh tentang cerita bagaimana Naruto bisa sampai bisa berhubungan dengan si Hinata. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Dinda** : ok, thanks banget dan terima kasih udah mau review.

 **The last uchiha** : Salam..

Haha, semoga aja untuk seterusnya masih bisa dibilang gitu. "Apa nanti Hinata bisa mengubah persepsi Naruto tentang wanita?"

Hmm, gimana ya... #malingin_muka

Mungkin aja. Terus ikuti ceritanya biar tahu nantinya haha.

Haha ini udah aku update, aku usahain gak lama untuk ngelanjutinnya. Terima kasih udah mau review.

.

Thanks semuanya yang sudah baca, review,fav, dan foll fic ini. Aku sangat menghargai semua itu dan itu merupakan bahan bakar untukku dalam melanjutkan setiap fic yang aku buat.

Silahkan berikan tanggapan kalian tentang chapter ini, apapun, kritikan, saran, semuanya akan saya terima.

.

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.


	3. Chapter 2

Judul : Gadis Numpang yang mengubah hidupku.

Genre : Romance, Slice Of Life

Chapter 2 : Bagaimanapun, Hyuuga Hinata itu gadis cengeng

.

2-A

.

Sehabis makan malam aku, Hinata, kini sedang berada di kamar Uchiha Sasuke, kamar yang merupakan tempatku untuk sementara saat aku tinggal di Jepang. Aku datang ke Jepang dengan tujuan untuk membawa kakakku, Hyuuga Neji kembali ke Italia karena perintah ayahku.

Kakakku telah berada di sini sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat dia berada disemester genap tingkat dua. Saat itu aku tak mengetahui jika dia telah pergi dari rumah untuk pindah sekolah ke mari karena saat itu aku telah telah pergi untuk mengikuti kegiatan manajer ayahku sekaligus untuk belajar hal lain darinya yang waktu itu memang dipanggil ke lokasi berbeda negara dengan tempatku tinggal.

Dan saat pulang kembali beberapa waktu lalu, ayah cukup terkejut dan akhirnya menyuruhku untuk membawa pulang Kak Neji.

Namun kakak menolaknya dan karena itulah aku tetap berada di sini untuk sementara, untuk membujuknya lagi.

Dan kenapa kamar Sasuke menjadi tempatku untuk tinggal?

Karena waktu itu di depan pintu rumah asrama saat aku mengatakan ingin membawanya pulang, kak Neji langsung menutup pintunya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Secara tidak langsung dia telah menolakku, sekaligus mengusirku.

Pada saat di luar itu, Sasuke keluar untuk menghampiriku seperti yang kuduga.

"Setiap kali ada gadis kesulitan, lelaki yang baik pasti akan menyelamatkannya."

Itulah kata-kataku yang saat itu kuucapkan, dan Sasuke langsung membawaku untuk tinggal di kamarnya untuk sementara.

Lalu di sinilah aku, Dengan sebuah manga shoujo di tanganku, aku berbaring di tempat tidur sambil membaca.

Suara halus garisan pensil pada kertas membuat konsentrasi bacaku sedikit terganggu karena panasaran. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat Sasuke yang merupakan sipemakai pensil itu.

Dia sedang fokus menggambar sesuatu... tidak, itu lebih terlihat seperti bagan dan tulisan laporan.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Sambil terus menulis, Sasuke menjawab. "Ini file untuk festival budaya."

"Festival Budaya? Kedengarannya menarik."

"Ya, tapi sepertinya aku butuh usaha keras."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Sebentar lagi kau akan hancur.

Aku sangat mengerti perasaan laki-laki itu. Itu perasaan orang minder yang memaksa dirinya bersemangat.

2 hari tinggal di sini sudah cukup membuatku mengenal semua orang di sini. Dari fakta yang kudapat, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak memiliki bakat ataupun tujuan di asrama ini.

Tapi dia bukannya tidak memiliki tujuan, hanya saja dia masih bingung dengan tujuannya karena dia tak memiliki suatu ketrampilan yang patut dibanggakan.

Dia juga sadar dengan dirinya, sadar bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak memiliki bakat di asrama ini.

Dari semua anak yang kutemui di asrama ini, Sasukelah yang memiliki pribadi yang paling normal. Kuakui kakakku itu tidaklah normal.

Dan aku yakin karena point itu Sasuke lebih depresi lagi.

Maksudku, siapa coba yang tidak merasa kesal jika dirinya dikalahkan oleh orang-orang aneh. 'Kenapa orang-orang aneh seperti itu bisa memiliki kelebihan yang sangat luar biasa sedangkan diriku yang normal tidak?' Mungkin seperti itulah isi pikirannya.

Dikelilingi oleh orang luar biasa di sekitarmu sudah pasti menjadi tekanan tersendiri.

Aku pernah mengalami ini, dan karena hal seperti inilah yang membuatku benci dengan Kak Neji.

Bakat dan kerja keras sungguh berbeda.

Hanya dengan sedikit bekerja, orang yang berbakat pasti akan sukses dengan mudah.

Sedangkan seorang pekerja keras jika dia tak memiliki bakat, sukses hanyalah angan belaka. Mungkin masih ada sedikit kemungkinan, tapi ingat, hanya 'sedikit', dan jika halangan untuk menjadi sukses baginya hanyalah 'kemungkinan sukses yang kecil' maka kau salah. Masih ada persaingan kerja, kesialan, dan macam-macam halangan lainnya.

Berbeda dengan orang berbakat. Orang berbakat itu dicari, sedangkan mereka mencari.

Jadi, Sasuke tak ada harapan.

"Hinata."

Aku tersadar dari pikiranku begitu mendengar suara kak Neji yang memanggilku dari depan pintu kamar.

Aku menoleh dan menyahut. "Ada apa kak?"

Kak Neji berjalan ke depan tempat tidur. "Malam ini, kau tidur di kamarku."

"Dan karena alasan apa itu?"

"Kau tidak bisa tidur di kamar Sasuke."

"Tidak ada resiko dia akan melakukan sesuatu. Tidak seperti kakak, Sasuke itu tidak memiliki kejantanan."

Aku langsung membuang mukaku ke arah samping karena selanjutnya Sasuke langsung meneriakiku.

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya membuat berita palsu! Orang-orang bisa salah paham!"

Memangnya ada orang yang mau memahamimu?

Aku kembali menoleh untuk menatap kak Neji.

"Aku tidak keberatan tidur di kamar kakak."

""Eh.""

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Aku menatap ke wajah Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke, pergilah kencan denganku minggu ini."

""HAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!""

Wajah kakak dan Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengarnya, terutama Sasuke, mulutnya sampai menganga lebar mendengarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum polos, menunggu tanggapan dari mereka.

Hening.

Keheningan terjadi dengan Kak Neji dan Sasuke yang mematung dengan ekspresinya tadi.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Apa siimut-imut _Gasper Vladi_ ada disini? _(01)_

Ding~ Ding~Cha Cha Cha~ Ding Ding~ Cha Cha Cha~*

Lantunan suara mengacaukan keheningan. Kak Neji dan Sasuke sama-sama merogohi saku mereka dan mengambil sebuah benda, sebelum menempatkannya di samping telinga mereka.

""Moshi-moshi.""

Aku jadi meragakukan diriku sebagai adik kak Neji. Sampai sini bisa kau lihat bagaimana miripnya kedua laki-laki itu, ringotone yang sama-sama menggelikan, kekompakkan mereka. Aku harus bersiap-siap menyelamatkan harta warisanku jika Sasuke ingin mengganti nama keluarganya menjadi Hyuuga.

"Semprot saja pakai obat nyamuk."

"Kau salah menghubungi orang kawan. Kau seharusnya menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa."

Sebenarnya mereka berbicara dengan siapa sih? Kenapa bisa bareng gitu nerima telponnya.

"Itu masalahmu."

"Yah, itu masalahmu, kawan."

Beberapa saat Kak Neji dan Sasuke saling pandang. Mereka memperlihatkan seringai yang terlihat menjijikan kemudian mengangguk secara serempak.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Selama sampai festival budaya kau harus masuk sekolah dan ikut diskusi bersama kami."

Dari sini otakku sudah bisa menebak mereka berbicara dengan siapa. Kalimat 'kau harus masuk sekolah' pasti ditujukan untuk seorang yang jarang masuk sekolah atau tidak pernah, dan satu-satunya orang seperti itu di sini yang kutahu adalah penghuni kamar sebelah, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau terima,"

"Tawarannya,"

"Tidak?"

Ada apa ini? Apa ini semacam permainan sambung kalimat?

"Maaf,"

"Kami,"

"Tidak,"

"Mengerti,"

"Maksudmu."

... -_-

Jadi beneran nih aku akan kehilangan posisiku sebagai adik. Mereka sehati banget sampai ingin membuatku menangis.

""Oke, kami kesana.""

Setelah mengatakan itu Kak Neji dan Sasuke langsung pergi keluar kamar.

A-a-a-a-a-a-a-apa-apaan itu?! O_O

Mereka belum menjawab syaratku tadi untuk berkencan.

Bagaimana bisa mereka pergi meninggalkanku seolah hal itu tak pernah terjadi? Sebegitu menariknya kah menjahili laki-laki bernama Naruto itu dari pada meladeni gadis cantik sepertiku.

Tapi terserahlah, aku juga tak peduli dengan kencan itu. Aku kembali melanjutkan membaca manga. Namun lagi-lagi ada gangguan dan kali ini lebih parah hingga memaksaku spontan menutup kedua telingaku.

"TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN PARA WANITAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

2-B

.

Pada akhirnya aku berkencan dengan Sasuke. Yah meskipun saat itu sudah tidak bisa dikatakan kencan lagi karena aku menemukan para stalker yang berkeliaran mengamati kencan kami. Tapi tidak apa, aku sudah menduga hal itu terjadi, itu sebabnya aku bisa mengetahuinya dan membuat jebakan untuk menangkap basah mereka, Kak neji, Shion-san, dan Yamanaka-san. Aku memang tidak ada niat untuk berkencan, renacanaku mengajak Sasuke berkencan yaitu untuk membawanya kemari, ke hotel cinta.

Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, para stalker itu juga berpikiran seperti itu dan itulah yang membuatku mudah menangkap basah mereka, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku mengajaknya kemari. Di tempat itu sedang ada pameran lukisan. Aku membawa Sasuke kemari untuk memerlihatkan lukisan terakhir kak Neji sesaat sebalum dia pindah dari Italia setahun lalu.

Lukisan itu memperlihatkan sisi lain seorang Hyuuga Neji. Dengan melihatnya kau seakan merasa merupakan bagian dari lukisan tersebut. Bakat mengerikan seorang Hyuuga Neji itu membawa dunia seni lukis pada keajaiban sesungguhnya.

Berpikir dengan membawanya kemari, Sasuke bisa mengerti bagaimana kelas profesional berkarya. Juga dengan membawanya kemari, dia bisa menyadari bahwa kak Neji harus kembali ke dunianya. Itulah tujuanku membawa mereka saat itu.

Saat ini aku berada di kamar Sasuke. Untuk membujuk kak Neji, cara yang lumayan efektif adalah dengan mendekati sahabatnya dan menyuruhnya untuk membujuk kak Neji untuk pulang. Maka dari itu, berkeliaran di kamar Sasuke menjadi sesuatu yang sekarang kulakukan.

Namun Sasuke terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya, jadinya aku disini hanya duduk dan bermain game dari konsol game miliknya.

Sedari tadi aku mendengar dia selalu melenguh, sepertinya banyak hal yang membuatnya tertekan. Dan puncaknya,

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Sepertinya belum ada yang selesai ya, Sasuke."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Hinata. Selain itu, bukankah kau pindah ke kamar Neji?"

Aku menekan tombol puese, berdiri, dan berbalik untuk menatap tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kak Neji sedang sibuk bekerja sekarang, jadi aku datang untuk bermain."

"Aku juga sedang bekerja, tahu."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kemudian aku berjalan untuk berdiri di belakang tempatnya yang sedang duduk di meja komputer dengan sekumpulan kertas disana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Aku melihat apa yang ada di meja itu. Sasuke sedang menahan selembar kertas dengan gambar-gambar setengah jadi yang menjadi isi dari kertas itu.

"Papan sketsa presentasi untuk game yang akan dibuat untuk festival budaya. Rencananya ini dibuat demo game tersebut untuk bahan presentasi mengenai garis besar game."

"Hmm, apa kau sudah ingat semua gambarannya?"

"Tidak..." Sasuke melirik pesimis gambarnya yang terlihat kaku. Gambarnya sungguh menggelikan, mirip seperti pekerjaan anak SD. "... Tidak juga."

"Biar kucoba."

"Eh?"

Aku mengambil pensil yang tergeletak di meja.

"Kau punya contoh gambar yang ada di depanmu, jadi gunakanlah sebagai model. Kau harus menggunakan contoh untuk menggambar." Aku mendekatkan posisiku untuk memulai menggambar. Posisiku yang berada di belakang tempat duduk Sasuke membuat tubuhku bersentuhan dengannya sehingga aku merasakan tubuh Sasuke terlonjak ketika aku menyandarkan dadaku pada punggungnya.

"Tunggu, Hinata-san."

Dia sampai merubah panggilanku.

"Tolong perhatikan."

Aku mulai mengambar sesuai contoh. Mungkin Sasuke kesulitan dengan contoh yang kumaksud, karena contoh itu memiliki pose berbeda dengan yang harus digambar. Tapi hanya dengan melihat contoh gambar itu sudah cukup membuatku mengambil bayangannya dalam pose berbeda, Jadi menggambarnya tidaklah sulit untukku.

"Waah, Hebat. Bagus sekali." Ditengah proses menggambar aku mendengar itu dari Sasuke. Perbedaan gambar yang kubuat sangatlah berbeda dengan gambarnya, dari segi garis, maupun corak.

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku berpikir tentang pujian Sasuke barusan. Bagaimana perasaan dia saat melihat sesuatu yang hebat?

Apa dia iri?

Orang-orang sekeliling Sasuke adalah orang-orang yang hebat. Aku ingin coba membahas ini dengannya, karena aku ingin mendengar pendapatnya sebagai orang yang sama-sama dikejar oleh bayangan seseorang.

Ada jeda waktu yang cukup lama aku diam, sebelum menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hmm?"

"Ini pasti sulit untukmu ya, Sasuke."

"Apanya?" Sasuke menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Kak Neji sudah jelas sangat berbakat, Shion-san dan lainnya juga sama. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sulitnya bekerja dengan orang-orang berbakat seperti itu. Itu pasti sangat berat."

Begitu mendengar perkataanku dia terdiam.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan kepulangan Kak Neji ke Italia?"

"Tidak ada gunanya membujukku, dia juga tidak mendengarku."

Sambil berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk duduk aku mengatakan ini padanya.

"Tetap saja, kurasa akan lebih baik jika dia mendengar itu darimu, sahabatnya."

Sasuke kuperhatikan sedang menunduk, dia terlihat berpikir.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Saat kau bilang Neji akan menghancurkanku, apa maksudmu? Apa itu ada hubungannya denganmu yang berhenti melukis?"

"..."

"Hinata, kau disini?"

Aku mendengar suara kak Neji yang berjalan kemari.

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Iya, aku sedang ingin tambah dekat dengan Sasuke."

"E-e-e, Jangan memberi alasan semacam itu!" Sasuke meneriakiku dengan gelagapan.

"Kalau kakak tidak segera pulang, aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke lho." Aku mencoba memberikan kak Neji syok terapi agar dia mau mempertimbangkan kepulangannya. Meskipun aku membencinya, aku yakin kak Neji sangat sayang padaku.

Kak Neji diam dan memandangku dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian dia memalingkan tatapannya pada Sasuke untuk beberapa saat lalu kembali padaku.

"Kau punya selera yang buruk ya." Dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Hey, aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari orang yang berpacaran dengan tante-tante yang sudah menikah sepertimu." Sasuke langsung mengatakan itu begitu mendengar sindiran dari kak Neji.

"Oh, jadi kau mendengarnya?" Kak Neji membuat ekspresi baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Dengan sangat jelas."

"Kalau begitu, berpura-puralah tidak mendengarnya."

"MANA BISA BEGO!"

Kak Neji tersenyum.

Aku dikacangin.

Kakak macam apa kau yang membiarkanku menikah dengan manusia kepala ekor ayam ini?!

"Ini." Kak Neji menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas gambar-gambar miliknya pada Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai ya." Sasuke mengamati lembaran itu sesaat sebelum kembali menatap kak Neji dengan senyuman. "Baguslah."

Kak Neji mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu dia berlalu pergi dari sini. Aku memandang kepergiannya datar.

Selanjutnya, hari demi hari terus berlalu. Semua anak di asrama ini kulihat selalu terlihat sibuk, bahkan untuk Sasuke.

Aku memperhatikan semua kegiatan mereka dari kejauhan, terutama Sasuke. Aku memperhatikannya untuk melihat sejauh mana dia akan bertahan. Namun dia terus bertahan, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin mengimbangi teman-temannya.

Bahkan saat ini, dijam-jam yang hampir tengah malam. Dari celah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit, aku melihatnya sangat berusaha keras menulis sesuatu. Meskipun terlihat frustasi karena beberapa kali kulihat dia terus meremas-remas kertasnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, tapi dia terus mencoba.

Aku tak suka itu. Bagaimana dia terus berusaha untuk mengimbangi kemampuan teman-temannya.

Dia tak kan bisa, aku jamin itu. Aku telah mencoba hal yang sama seperti ini dan kenyataannya aku tidak bisa. Kau seharusnya menyerah saja.

Saat aku terus memperhatikannya, aku menyadari seseorang yang datang. Aku menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan menoleh siapa itu.

Itu Uzumaki Naruto. Sepertinya dia habis dari dapur dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Aku berbalik untuk mencoba tersenyum menyapanya.

"Selamat malam."

"Jangan pikir kau bisa mendapat apapun yang kau mau, Gadis numpang."

A-apa?!

Gadis numpang?

Hey, aku tahu memang di sini aku hanya numpang, tapi itu tidak membuatku harus mengganti namaku menjadi 'Gadis numpang'. Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama anak orang dengan status dia saat ini. Selain itu, apa maksudmu dengan 'Jangan pikir kau bisa mendapat apapun yang kau mau'? memangnya kau pikir aku mau apa?

Aku menatapnya sambil memasang wajah bingung nan lugu. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Maksudku Uchiha memiliki sesuatu yang sudah hilang darimu."

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangku ya."

"Kudengar kau berhenti melukis." Aku terkejut saat dia mengatakan itu. "Hanya itu yang kutahu."

Dia berjalan melewatiku. Tampangya terlihat angkuh di mataku. Tanpa berbalik memandangnya aku berkata. "Jadi kau mendengarnya? Menguping itu tidak sopan lho."

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku masih berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke. Perkataanya yang sok tahu itu entah mengapa membuatku kesal. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa kesal saat mendengar sindiran orang, aku merasa ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi yang lebih dari tadi untuk membalas semua ucapannya. Aku tak pernah kalah beradu pembicaraan dengan seseorang apalagi itu mengenai sindiran, aku ahlinya, tapi ini...

Aku ingin membalasnya.

.

2-C

.

Seperti yang kau tahu, aku dipaksa untuk masuk sekolah selama festival budaya tiba dan dipaksa untuk selalu ikut diskusi bersama orang-orang gila ini.

Dan saat inilah diskusi berlangsung. Diatap sekolah, aku bersama dengan Uchiha, Gadis peliharaan, Tenten-senpai, Buntut kuda, dan Hyuuga kini sedang duduk lesehan dengan membentuk lingkaran, sambil memakan bento yang kami bawa masing-masing. Dari tempat ini aku bisa melihat cuaca yang buruk dengan awan gelap yang serasa hanya berada sedikit tak jauh dari kepalaku.

"Haaah." Aku mendengar helaan nafas berat dari Uchiha yang duduk di sampingku.

Kumudian disusul oleh pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir dari buntut kuda yang duduk di depanku. "Uchiha-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Inilah salah satu bentuk motif keburukan perempuan. Untuk apa kau bertanya saat kau bisa tahu dengan melihat wajahnya yang seperti orang kehilangan nyawa.

Itu jelas adalah untuk cari perhatian, dan selanjutnya aku yakin laki-laki yang tak kuat imannya akan langsung berpikir 'Wah perhatian banget, dia bisa menjadi istri yang baik' lalu dia akan semakin dekat dengan perempuan itu dan dia berakhir menjadi sapi perahnya.

Jika memang kau itu khawatir, lebih baik tunjukan rasa kekhawatiranmu itu dengan tindakanmu dan tanpa memperlihatkannya di depan umum, seperti kau yang diam-diam mencari tahu dengan apa masalah yang dialami silaki-laki dan mencoba menyelesaikannya. Itu lebih berguna dari pada hanya dengan 'Apa kau tidak apa-apa?'.

Seperti perkataan seorang anak SMA yang memiliki mata seperti ikan mati pada saat dirinya menangis dihadapan kedua gadisnya; "Aku tidak butuh kata-kata, aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang nyata." (02)

Aku menyutujui pemikiran ini, dan kata-kata itu bisa menjadi pedoman kita untuk menjauhi eksistensi para perempuan.

"Ah, ya, aku hanya kurang tidur."

Namun berbeda dengan Uchiha yang mengatakan kalimat di atas sambil memperlihatkan giginya.

Dia kemudian kembali melanjutkan dengan mengatakan alasannya kenapa kurang tidur.

"Hinata tadi malam datang ke kamarku lagi, dan menjahiliku terus sampai tengah malam."

Saat aku mendengarnya, aku sedang mengambil salah satu tomat di kotak bentoku. Mendengar percakapan tentang Gadis numpang itu entah kenapa membuatku berhenti memikirkan hal-hal negatifku tadi tentang perempuan, namun ganti tentang rasa benciku pada gadis itu.

"Aku benci perempuan itu. Senyum palsu itu membuatku kesal."

Seperti yang kubilang, aku membenci orang yang munafik.

Dahulu Uchiha juga adalah orang yang kubenci, tapi karena dia telah pergi dari sifat jahat itu aku menjadi tidak membencinya.

Dan sekarang orang yang kubenci adalah si Gadis numpang. Ditambah gendernya yang merupakan perempuan semakin membuat perasaan benciku padanya meningkat.

Tomat yang kupegang menjadi sasaranku melampiaskan kebencianku. Aku membayangkan Gadis numpang itu adalah tomat ini, lalu kugigit dia seperti hewan ganas dan membuatnya takut, roaar!

"Senyum palsu?" Uchiha menatapku dengan tampang bingung.

Aku tak mempedulikannya dan memilih untuk mengumumkan sesuatu agar aku bisa secepatnya pergi dari perkumpulan ini.

"Ada berita buruk." Aku membuka laptop yang kubawa.

"Apa itu? Apa tomat memiliki rasa yang buruk?"

Aku kembali mengambil satu gigitan pada tomatku sambil terus men-scrool ke bawah layar laptopku, perkataan konyol Uchiha membuat seleraku pada tomat meningkat.

"Tomat selalu baik. Aku tak pernah menganggapnya buruk. Jangan menghina tomat, keberadaan mereka adalah apa yang paling kupercayai."

"Aku menemukan beberapa hinaan dalam tomat hina. Tapi disamping itu, memangnya apa berita buruknya?"

"Animasi latar tempat dan animasi jurus-jurus karakter yang kita miliki masih banyak yang kurang, dan waktu festival budaya tinggal 3 hari lagi. Kalau begini kita tidak akan tepat waktu."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya." Ujar Hyuuga yang sedang memasukkan telur ke mulutnya.

"Kerangka sudah dihasilkan dengan cepat tanpa mengorbankan kualitas. Tidak mungkin kita menambah tugas lagi pada satu orang saja." Hyuuga tak kan cukup jika hanya seorang.

"Sepertinya waktunya bagiku untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku! Aku akan menjadi pembantu Neji!"

"Tenten-senpai, kau sudah cukup sibuk dengan menjadi model gerakannya."

"Kalau begitu tambah anggota! Ayo kita rekrut teman kita!"

"Kurasa tidak mungkin ada di sekolah ini yang mau berhubungan dengan asrama Konoha." Aku menyutujui apa yang dikatakan Buntut kuda barusan.

Untuk beberapa lama keheningan mencapai kami. Semuanya sedang berpikir keras akan masalah yang sedang menimpa proyek ini.

"Ini benar-benar tidak baik." Uchiha menggumamkan itu dengan lesu.

"Tenang saja, Junior-kun!"

"Benar! Meskipun lambat tapi kualitas kita akan membuat kita menang."

Tentan-senpai dan Buntut kuda mencoba memberikan hiburan tak berarti pada Uchiha. Tapi itu bodoh, jelas-jelas waktu kita tidak cukup, apanya yang 'kualitas akan membuat kita menang'?

"Kualitas tidaklah berguna jika kita tidak memenuhi batas waktu. Itu semua akan menjadi sia-sia." Aku mengatakan ini untuk memperjelas mereka.

Karena kata-kataku tempat ini kembali dilanda keheningan.

Memutuskan bila pertemuan telah selesai, aku berdiri dan pergi tanpa kata-kata.

Sesaat aku pergi bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi, dan kelas kembali dimulai. Seperti biasa pelajaran kelas sama sekali tidak menarik dan membuatku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dengan mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopku sambil memakan tomat hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

Tanpa ada saling mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa" seperti murid-murid lainnya, aku langsung mengemasi barang-barangku lalu pulang.

Di perjalananku yang sunyi ini tiba-tiba menjadi ramai saat Uchiha datang untuk mengajakku berjalan pulang bersama, lalu disusul oleh Hyuuga dan Buntut kuda. Hal langka melihatku seperti ini.

Tenten-senpai dan Gadis peliharaan sepertinya pulang lebih lama, karena sesaat sebelum bel pulang, speaker pengumuman memanggil nama mereka untuk sepulang sekolah pergi menemui Asuma-sensei.

"Sudah kuduga aku tidak cocok menjadi direktur penanggung jawab." Dengan nada lesu Uchiha mengatakan itu di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

Aku tak peduli jika dia mengatakan itu dilain proyek yang bukan bersamaku, tapi, jika dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu yang akan membuat proyek dimana ada aku di dalamnya kacau, aku tak bisa diam begitu saja. "Hentikan pemikiranmu itu. Menerima perintah dari orang yang tidak suka pada pekerjaannya itu buang-buang waktu. Jangan membuat semua waktu yang kubuang menjadi sia-sia."

"Uzumaki-kun, seharusnya kau bersikap lebih ramah. Dan juga, bisakah kau berhenti makan tomat selama pelajaran?" Buntut kuda menegur perkataanku dengan membawa-bawa makanan kesukaanku.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan ini. Dan juga, Aku juga sudah mengatakannya, aku lebih percaya pada tomat dari pada yang lain di dunia ini."

Uchiha yang kulihat sedari tadi berjalan dengan menunduk, tiba-tiba berhenti. "Sepertinya memang satu-satunya pilihan kita hanya dengan menambah anggota. Ayo cari seseorang yang bisa menyamai kualitas Neji." Ujarnya.

"Bicara sih mudah. Tidak ada orang di sekitar sini yang dapat menyamai kualitas yang telah ada."

"Ada satu." Aku dan lainnya menoleh ke belakang pada Hyuuga yang tadi berkata. Uchiha dan Buntut kuda memandangnya dengan tanya. "Hinata."

Aku sudah tahu itu, tapi aku tak yakin dengan sifatnya, karena itulah aku tak mengajukan perempuan itu.

"Tapi apa dia mau membantu kita?" Buntut kuda menanyakan itu pada orang yang salah, dia menghadap kearahku. Tanya saja pada orangnya, bodoh!

"Um, dan lagi dia berkata bahwa dirinya telah berhenti melukis." Uchiha menambahkan alasan untuk meragukan kami untuk mengajaknya.

"Hinata tidak mungkin berhenti melukis." Ujar Hyuuga.

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya Uchiha.

"Karena Hinata suka menggambar."

Disela pembicaraan aku telah mengeluarkan tabletku dan membuka sebuah halaman yang waktu lalu kusimpan, artikel tentang pelukis 'Hyuuga Hinata'.

"Dia memang punya bakat." Aku menunjukkan tabletku pada mereka.

"Ini..." Uchiha melihat itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, begitu pun juga dengan Buntut kuda. "... Jadi dia pelukis profesional?!"

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Hyuuga memandang Uchiha dengan pandangan menyedihkan.

"Lihat apa?"

"Lukisan Hinata saat di pameran."

""Tidak mungkin?!"" Uchiha dan Buntut kuda langsung meneriaki itu dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kalian berdua memangnya lihat apa disana?"

Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya wajah terkejut yang masih mereka pasang untuk mengheningkan suasana beberapa saat.

Disepanjang hari cuaca tetaplah mendung. Dinginnya udara dan gelapnya bumi ini karena awan tak membuat pandangan seorang kakak pada adiknya hilang. Melihat si Gadis numpang yang berjalan dari persimpangan sambil membawa tas plastik penuh dengan bahan makanan di depan dadanya membuat Hyuuga bergumam menyebut namanya. "Hinata?"

Mereka semua mulai menoleh pada gadis itu, dan kemudian berlari menghampirinya.

Aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membuang tenaga hanya untuk berlari pada makluk seperti dia. Ditambah karena dia perempuan, membuat langkahku menjadi lambat, bahkan sebenarnya aku tak ingin melangkah.

"Hinata!"

Ketika Uchiha memanggilnya, gadis itu berbalik dan melihat kearah belakang. "Ah, Selamat datang."

Gadis numpang telah berdiri di depan pintu halaman asrama. Begitu mereka bertiga sampai di depannya, ada jeda waktu cukup lama sebelum Hyuuga berkata. "Hinata, aku punya permintaan untukmu."

"Kakak ingin aku membawamu pulang ke Italia?"

"Bukan."

"Itu memalukan. Jadi, apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau membantu menggambar karakter untuk game."

"..."

Aku baru sampai berdiri di belakang lainnya berada dan melihat gadis itu yang diam tak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau tahu kan jika kami sedang memproduksi sebuah game untuk festival budaya?" Melihat Gadis numpang yang diam, Uchiha mencoba untuk membantu Hyuuga menjelaskan. "Kami kekurangan pekerja disitu. Kami tiak bisa menemukan orang lain sekarang, dan tidak seorangpun yang memiliki kualitas yang seimbang dengan Neji... Tapi Neji menjamin ketrampilanmu, Hinata."

"Aku juga memohon padamu." Buntut kuda menundukkan kepalanya pada Gadis numpang.

"Sayangnya aku harus menolak itu. Aku tidak bisa menggambar sebagus Kak Neji." Gadis numpang itu mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum palsu. Kemudian dia berbalik dan mencoba membuka pintu.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar."

"..." Dia berhenti ketika mendengar itu dari Hyuuga.

"Hinata, kau benar-benar bagus dalam menggambar."

Cukup lama tidak ada jawaban darinya, aku bahkan sampai bisa merasakan hawa dingin telah melewati kulitku karena menunggunya memberikan jawaban.

"Kumohon hentikan. Aku sudah berhenti menggambar."

"Kenapa? Kau kan bagus dalam melukis."

"...!"

Terdengar bunyi remasan plastik. Aku mendengar Gadis numpang itu menggertakan giginya diam-diam. Suara nyaring dari gigi yang bergemelutuk satu sama lain membawa suasana tegang.

"Hinata?"

"Kumohon jangan bercanda."

Aku mendengar suara lirih yang mengatakan itu dari asal tempatnya. Bukan hanya aku yang merasa medengarnya, semuanya juga sepertinya berpikiran begitu, tapi mereka nampak tak mempercayainya.

"Kumohon jangan bercanda." Kali ini suaranya terdengar jelas. "Kak Neji adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kudengar mengatakan itu." Suaranya sangat dingin dan tebal.

Dia perlahan berbalik, dan tersenyum. Namun bukan kehangatan, melainkan senyuman dingin yang seakan ingin membekukan sekitarnya. Semua nampak terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi Gadis numpang.

Aku hanya memandangnya malas, kurasa akulah satu-satunya orang yang tak merasa terintimidasi olehnya, lebih tepatnya aku tak peduli sama sekali padanya. Itulah yang membuatku tak terintimidasi, dan itu tidak berlaku hanya padanya, kenyataannya aku tak pernah terintimidasi oleh siapapun karena aku tak peduli dengan semuanya.

Namun dari semua itu, Hyuugalah yang merasa paling aneh dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu salah siapa aku berhenti melukis?" Gadis numpang itu memandang Hyuuga dengan senyum dingin. "Itu semua salah Kak Neji."

Mata Hyuuga membulat mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena kamu. Karena Kak Neji, aku mulai benci menggambar bahkan disaat aku sangat menyukainya, dan lebih dari itu, aku mulai memandangnya rendah. Aku malu melihat kanvas, bahkan kuas sekalipun."

"Hinata..."

"Apa Kakak ingat dengan anak-anak yang datang di studio ayah untuk belajar bersama? Tidakkah kamu sadar bahwa satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan studio."

"..."

"Kakak mungkin tidak mengingat nama dan wajah mereka semua, kan. Yang kamu pedulikan hanya dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka semua dulu suka melukis dan menjadi berbakat karena kecintaan mereka. Tapi begitu mereka bertemu denganmu, mereka menjadi membencinya. Bakat mereka menjadi tidak ada apa-apanya dihadapan seorang jenius."

Pupil mata Hyuuga bergetar. Awan mendung yang sedari tadi ada kini mulai menjatuhkan tetesan-tetesan gerimis hujan seolah ingin menyiram Hyuuga bersama rasa bersalahnya. "Jadi itu salahku?"

"Itu benar. Tidak peduli seberapa keras kami mencoba, kami tidak akan bisa menyamaimu bahkan hanya mencapai kakimu kami tak bisa. Kami sadar apa itu bakat sebenarnya."

"...Aku"

"Selama delapan tahun hanya aku yang masih bisa bertahan. Sebelumnya kita memulai itu dengan lebih dari tiga puluh murid, semuanya keluar karena kamu. Kamu menganggap semua yang kamu lakukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang, namun tanpa sadar, tanpa peduli kakak telah membuat impian mereka roboh oleh kejeniusanmu yang kamu pakai untuk bersenang-senang." Gadis numpang itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Karena itulah aku mencoba menyingkirkanmu. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, jadi aku mengenalkan manga padamu. Kuharap dengan membuatmu menggambar manga, krittikan akan menghancurkanmu, lalu kau mungkin akan merasakan apa yang kami rasakan, tapi..." Dia membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan marah, sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan membentak.

"...Tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkan rumah dan membuat debut?!" Gadis numpang itu memelototi Hyuuga dengan mata memerah, namun tak ada air mata disana.

"Hinata, aku." Berulang kali Hyuuga ingin berkata, namun tak ada yang bisa dia katakan.

"Jika kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu selama ini, kenapa kau meminta Neji untuk kembali?" Uchiha yang sedari tadi terus mendengarkan bersama Hyuuga di sampingnya mengganggu, ada rasa ragu-ragu dalam perkataannya.

Tatapan Gadis numpang beralih menembus Uchiha. Wajah Uchiha sedikit menjauh seperti dia ingin berpaling tapi tidak bisa. "Jika itu kau Sasuke, bisakah kau memaafkannya? Ketika kau berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan sesuatu, seseorang datang dengan tujuan yang sama dan dia mendapatkannya dengan mudahnya, bisakah kau memaafkan orang itu?"

"Jadi itu alasanmu." Kepala Uchiha mulai menunduk, aku melirik kebawah dan melihat bahwa dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Meskipun begitu. Aku ingin Kak Neji menjadi pelukis terkenal sepanjang masa! Setidaknya suatu hari aku bisa bilang kalau aku adalah adiknya dan kami belajar bersama di studio ayah kami. Aku ingin kalau aku adalah bagian darinya, berpikir aku adalah bagian dari bakatnya. Ini adalah perasaaan yang tidak akan kau mengerti, Sasuke. Karena itulah aku ingin kak Neji kembali."

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Uchiha, selain hanya melihat si Gadis numpang. Semuanya juga diam tak bersuara, hanya ada rintikan gerimis hujan yang kurasa semakin lama semakin deras.

Jadi ini sudah selesai?

Menyimpulkan hal itu, aku mencoba merusak kebisuan.

"Gadis numpang, apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Gerimis hujan kini mulai berganti dengan hujan deras. Inilah yang paling kubenci dari hujan, mereka beraninya main keroyokan. Aku mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasku dan membuatnya berguna lalu kembali melihat si Gadis numpang. "Jika memang hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, cepat biarkan aku pergi. Kau sudah mencuri 15 menit waktuku yang berharga."

Tetap tidak berpindah dari pintu, Gadis numpang itu malah menatapku dengan pandangan dingin.

"Bukankah aku tidak berbicara padamu?"

"Maka biarkanlah aku pergi, kau menghalangi pintu masuk. Ini sungguh mengganggu."

"Kalau kau memang ingin pergi, bukankah kau bisa berjalan melewatiku."

"Aku benci perempuan. Aku ingin menjauh dari mereka sejauh mungkin."

Dia kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan rendah. "Huh, Aku harusnya sudah tahu itu, seorang pengurung diri yang berpikir mesin adalah temannya memang punya pikiran yang berbeda dengan manusia ya."

Sambil mengambil Smartphone dan melihat agendaku malam ini aku membalas perkataannya. "Aku memang percaya dengan mesin, jadi kau bisa memanggil mereka sahabatku, dan secara obyektif aku juga seorang pengurung diri. Tapi jika kau berpikir itu suatu penghinaan, aku tidak bisa bayangkan sesakit apa otakmu."

Ketika aku berbicara aku melihat dia mulai menggertakkan giginya dan menatapku penuh kebencian. dia lalu membentakku. "Jangan mengejekku!"

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, aku hanya berpikir kau ini cengeng."

Aku mengembalikkan Smartphoneku ke saku celanaku, lalu kembali menatapnya. "Aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengatakan ini. Aku tak pernah menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Kau harusnya memikirkan apa yang orang lain pikir saat melihat senyum palsumu itu. Coba kau bayangkan sendiri apa yang kupikir."

"Dan menurutmu apa yang kurasakan saat aku terse...?!

"Aku tidak peduli."

... melukis adalah segalanya bagiku! Dulunya orang tuaku selalu mendukung apapun yang kugambar, selama hal itu membuatku bahagia! Aku selalu mencoba dengan keras agar gambarku lebih baik dari sebelumnya! Setelah aku cukup dewasa orang-orang mulai berkata kalau aku akan menjadi pelukis hebat suatu saat nanti! Namun Kak Neji mendahuluiku! Melihat itu ayahku sendiri memintaku untuk berhenti, karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengimbangi kakak! Ayah bilang tidak ada gunanya aku melukis! Meskipun begitu yang tersisa untukku hanyalah Kak Neji! Aku tahu aku cengeng! Aku tahu! Tapi semua ini salah Kak Neji! INI SEMUA KARENA KEBERADAANNYA!"

Melihat tindakannya yang berapi-api membuat Uchiha dan Buntut kuda melangkah mundur hingga berada di belakang. Hyuuga tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan ekspresi pahit.

Aku hanya diam di tempatku dan memandangnya yang terengah-engah karena sedari tadi berbicara tanpa memberikan tanda titik. Dia juga menatapku. Kami saling pandang tapi tidak ada dari kami yang bicara. Sampai akhirnya dia berkata.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu."

"Benarkah? Aku boleh berkata?"

"Aku jelas memintamu."

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku bertanya?" Aku mengangkat sedikit payungku lebih ke atas agar kami bisa dengan jelas saling menatap. Dia membuat kedua alis matanya bertemu seperti sedang benar-benar memperhatikanku. Tatapanku padanya hanyalah tatapan datar dan aku mulai berkata apa yang kutanyakan. "Bagian mana dari ceritamu itu yang melibatkan keinginanmu?"

Matanya seketika membulat, dia sepertinya terkejut. Aku lalu melanjutkan. "Yang kutahu dari ceritamu itu, orang-orang mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu, tapi kau tidak bisa. Meski kurasa kau tidak bilang apapun tentang keinginanmu pada mereka."

Mata miliknya mulai basah oleh air mata. Saat dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat itulah air mata itu mulai jatuh. "Apa kau senang membuat orang terpojok seperti ini?! KAU MEMANG YANG TERBURUK!"

BRAAK!

Dia meneriakiku dan melemparkanku kresek bahan makanannya lalu berlari melewatiku pergi untuk menjauh.

""Hinata!""

"Hinata-san!"

Ketiga orang di belakangku berbalik untuk berteriak memanggilnya.

Aku tetap diam di posisiku menghadap sambil memeluk kresek bahan makanan yang di lemparkan Gadis numpang itu padaku. Beberapa dari bahan makanan ada yang terjatuh di tanah.

"Uzumaki, Kau kejar dia!" Uchiha menyuruhku untuk pergi saat aku sedang mengambil tomat salah satu bahan makanan yang terjatuh di tanah.

"Kau saja yang mengejarnya. Denganmu akan lebih efektif." Aku tak mempedulikan Uchiha dan mengembalikan tomat yang sudah setengah hancur itu pada kresek.

"Aku benci dengan caramu melakukannya!"

"Cara apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Aku tidak melihat mereka bertiga karena posisi mereka yang berada dibelakangku, tapi barusan aku bisa mendengar dengusan kesal Buntut kuda yang mendengar perkataanku.

"Aku benci caramu mengatakan isi hatimu tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain!"

Mereka melemparkan tas mereka ke tanah dan mulai berlari mengejar Gadis numpang. Aku melirik melalui ekor mataku dan aku bisa melihat yang terakhir dari mereka adalah Hyuuga yang berjalan dengan lesu.

Gadis itu sendiri yang memintaku untuk berkata. Seperti itukah penghargaan bagiku yang telah memenuhi permintaannya?

Aku tak peduli.

Aku mengambil tas-tas yang berserakan di tanah itu dan segera pergi masuk ke asrama.

.

2-D

.

Aku kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman setelah pergi berlari dari laki-laki itu. Derasnya air hujan mengguyurku ditengah diriku yang merenung bersedih.

Huh, aku tak percaya laki-laki itu menemukannya.

Aku sekarang paham apa yang dia katakan bahwa Sasuke memiliki sesuatu yang hilang dariku.

Aku berhenti melukis karena keinginan ayahku, itu tentu sudah tidak melibatkan 'keinginanku'.

Sasuke pastilah memiliki keinginannya, maskipun terus berusaha dan gagal itu sangatlah pahit tapi karena dia 'ingin', dia tetap mencobanya.

Memikirkan itu aku jadi bisa tahu alasanku membenci Kak Neji.

Kebencianku pada Kak Neji bukanlah timbul karena rasa iri terhadapnya. Selama aku melukis bersamanya aku selalu menikmatinya. Kebencian ini adalah karena penilaian ayahku terhadapku, dan aku melampiaskannya pada Kak Neji karena dialah alasan ayah menyuruhku berhenti. Sedangkan disisi lain, alasanku berhenti adalah ayah.

Ini terdengar lucu.

Seharusnya aku tertawa pada diriku sendiri.

Ketika aku masih merenung, aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari ke arahku. Tanpa melihatnya aku bisa mengetahui siapa itu. Sasuke dan Ino-san.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku. Aku tetap menunduk menghadap ke bawah tanpa ada untuk melihatnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mencariku." Aku mencoba mengatakan ini untuk membuatnya Deja vu. "Setiap kali ada gadis kesulitan, lelaki yang baik pasti akan menyelamatkannya."

"Aku... aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Tidak, kau salah mengerti. Barusan disini, aku baru tahu perasaanku bukanlah apa yang kau mengerti." Aku mendongkak untuk manatapnya. "Apa yang kutahu adalah aku berhenti karena keinginan ayahku, bukan karena keinginanku sendiri. Karena alasan ayah menyuruhku berhenti adalah kak Neji, aku pun jadi membencinya, jadi sesungguhnya aku bukanlah membenci kak Neji." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Hum." Sasuke tersenyum. "Senyuman itu?"

"Mungkin masih senyum palsu." Aku memejamkan mataku mengingat Naruto sesaat. "Kurasa laki-laki itu sudah tahu sejak awal."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke, dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi "Tepat seperti yang dikatakannya. Aku lupa dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Melukis adalah segalanya bagiku, jika begitu seharusnya aku tetaplah melukis."

"Begitu ya."

Saat aku mengeluarkan keluh kesahku pada Naruto, meskipun dia seolah tidak mempedulikannya, dia benar-benar menangkap bahwa cerita yang kukeluhkan itu tidaklah ada hubungannya dengan keinginanku.

Secara tidak langsung dia benar-benar memikirkan perasaanku dan menyuruhku untuk melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.

Aku tersenyum, dan kali ini aku yakin bukan senyum palsu.

Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai tanggapanku pada Sasuke. "Tapi itu tidak membuatnya menjadi orang baik." Aku tertawa geli, wajah datarnya dan kata-kata sarkastisnya itu memang pastinya membuat orang berpikiran begitu, tapi tidak seperti yang kukatakan, aku berpikir sebenarnya Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Dibalik semua kata ambigu yang dia katakan, ada maksud tersembunyi yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata yang jelas. Menurutku itu terlihat keren.

"Um, Memang benar membuat sesuatu bersama orang-orang jenius seperti Neji, Tenten-senpai dan lainnya sangatlah sulit. Tapi dalam beberapa hal itu menyenangkan. Belajar banyak dari melihat semuanya, dan melihat sesuatu yang hebat dibuat di depan mata adalah pengalaman yang hebat."

Saat mengatakan itu, Sasuke terlihat sangat tulus dan begitu menikmati seolah dia sedang membayangkan apa yang dia katakan.

"Jadi kau tipe orang yang berpikiran begitu."

"Dan kau tidak?"

Dia menanyakan itu sambil tersenyum. Aku memberikan senyuman sebagai jawabanku.

Perhatian kami tiba-tiba teralih saat tak sengaja kami melihat Kak Neji yang berdiri dari tangga menuju ke atas taman ini sambil melihat ke arahku.

Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Begitu dia sampai, Sasuke meninggalkanku ke tempat Ino-san dan membiarkan aku bersama Kak Neji.

Kak Neji tepat berdiri di hadapanku. Dia lalu berkata lirih. "Meskipun telah mendengar ceritamu, pada akhirnya aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu."

"..."

"Kau iri padaku."

"Aku-."

"Tapi, aku tidak sadar. Jadi apakah bisa aku ini dipanggil kakak olehmu?" Dia membuat senyum masam pada dirinya sendiri. "Meskipun begitu, sangatlah menyenangkan bisa melukis bersamamu."

Aku tercengang akan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Selama ini melukis bukanlah hal sebenarnya yang membuatku tetap tinggal, kebersamaan denganmu adalah hal yang sebenarnya. Melukis hanyalah media untuk diriku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama adikku. Itu sebabnya, saat kau pergi untuk belajar bersama ayah, aku menjadi tak bisa apa-apa. di rumah hanya ada kebosanan. Aku mencoba menghibur diriku dengan bermain dengan gadis-gadis yang kutemui tapi itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Yang ada aku malah merasa konyol dan semakin terpuruk. Aku ke Jepang untuk menemui Tenten karena dia teman masa kecilku, dan juga kau. Kutahu aku memang egois" Dia menunduuk dalam-dalam seolah dia tak ingin aku melihat ekspresinya. Aku sungguh tak tahu Kak Neji sampai seperti tidak aku. Entah mengapa mendengarnya membuat hatiku perih. Selama ini aku hanya memedulikan perasaanku tanpa mengetahui perasaan Kak Neji, sesungguhnya akulah yang egois di sini.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu sepertinya benar. Aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri, semua yang kulakukan hanya bersenang-senang dan tanpa sadar aku telah menyakiti orang-orang disekitarku, bahkan adiku sendiri."

Tapi..." Ada jeda waktu beberapa saat sebelum kak Neji kembali melanjutkan. "... Tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang bersenang-senang ya." Selagi dia mengatakan itu, aku bisa melihat bahunya yang melemas. Dia segera melemparkan pandangannya ke samping pada atas pohon yang tersiram rintikan hujan tak jauh dari tempat kami berada.

Aku mulai mengisak melihat raut wajah menyedihkan kak Neji. "Tidak, bukan begitu!" Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menyangkal perkataannya. "Itu juga menyenangkan buatku!"

"Hinata?"

Peluk.

Tanpa membiarkannya untuk bicara aku langsung memeluk Kak Neji dan berkata sambil menangis di bahunya. "Bukan hanya kakak! Aku juga senang! Aku bisa melukis sebaik ini karena aku senang melukis bersama kakak!"

"Benarkah?"

"Itu benar! Aku selalu ingin tetap melukis bersama kakak! Tapi, mendengar perkataan ayah aku berpikir kakak tidak benar-benar melihatku di duniamu. Aku juga sangat takut jika kakak tidak melihatku sebagai adikmu." Aku mulai mempererat pelukanku pada kak Neji. "Aku sangat takut, aku tidak tahan akan itu." Aku menangis dengan keras, aku benar-benar sangat takut hal itu. Aku sayang pada Kak Neji! Aku sangat sayang padanya!

Kak Neji mulai membalas pelukanku dan mengelus punggungku.

"Hinata, terima kasih."

"Hiks.. Kakak... kakak!" Entah kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti, malahan ini terus mengalir semakin deras.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini."

"Aku ingin tetap melukis! Aku ingin menaruh segalanya yang sudah kulakukan bersama kakak selama kita bersama dalam lukisan! Saat-saat bersama kakak adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku!"

"Um, aku mengerti."

"Kakak, maafkan aku."

"Um."

Kami mulai mempererat pelukan kami satu sama lain. Hujan terus turun bersama hasrat kasih kami yang kami ungkapkan melalui pelukan. Hal ini adalah apa yang paling kurindukan darinya. Kehangatan sosok kakak yang selalu menjadi sandaran bagiku dikala kubutuhkan. Aku begitu merindukannya.

Tidak ada yang lebih membuatku ingin menangis selega ini dari pada saat ini.

.

.

TBC

.

 _01\. Gasper Vladi : karakter dari anime High School DXD yang dapat menghentikan waktu. Hinata sedang ngaco bahwa si Gasper barusan lewat dan membekukan Neji dan Sasuke._

 _02\. Perkataan Hikigaya Hachiman dari anime Yahari Ore no.../Oregairu saat dia meminta tolong pada club relawan, episode 8._

A/N :

Aku benar-benar meremehkan jadwalku. Sebelumnya aku sudah banyak bersenang-senang dan membiarkan fic-ficku yang lainnya menganggur karena aku pikir sudah tidak ada kesibukan yang akan membuatku kesulitan saat aku kembali menulis fic nanti. Tapi saat ini beneran aku sudah ketitiran, untuk kesibukan sekolah saja kemarin sampai membuat jari-jariku KEDER-KEDER karena sehari penuh aku lakukan buat nulis, ditambah tadi malam ngelanjutin untuk ngetik ini. Itu baru pekerjaan sekolah belum yang lainnya seperti organisasi yang aku ikuti dan tugas rumahanku waaaa!

Karena itu aku minta maaf bagi para reader di genre advanture yang menunggu update tan fic aku, karena keadaan saat ini bukanlah main. Bukannya sok sibuk, tapi sumpah!

Tapi, akan aku usahakan minggu depan ada yang update bersama fic ini.

Dan mengenai fic ini.

Yataaa! Kalian berhasil mengetahui inspirasi fic ini dari mana! Emank animenya terkenal banget ya sampai banyak yang tahu.

Fic ini tercipta karena ada rasa ketidakpuasanku mengenai hubungan pair kesukaanku di anime itu. Dan jadinya, di sini aku datang untuk mengubah beberapa bagian ceritanya dan menambahkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka, dan pengganti perannya adalah NaruHina wahaha!

Aduh, itu aja. Saat inipun aku lagi buru-buru, jika masih ada yang ingin kalian bahas tentang fic ini sampaikan aja di kolom review nanti akan aku balas via PM.

Ini balesan review untuk chapter kemarin :

 **no name :** Um, benar sekali, Universenya aku ngambil di anime itu. sekarang Hinatanya muncul banyak kan!

 **Guest :** Um, betul. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Cukcak :** yap, terima kasih udah mau review.

 **saus kacang :** hahaha, tumben gak login. Um, yah seperti inilah gaya penulisanku kalau pakai POV1. Siapa?

Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **Tatsin11 :** Yah, firasatku juga bilang begitu

 **Tatsin11 :** Yah, firasatku juga bilang begitu. Yah betul sekali. Makasih, um, Ganbarimasu!

 **Dinda :** Um, makasih bangeeeeeeeet! Karena untuk si miss gorila itu ada bagiannya sendiri, dia nanti bakal muncul tapi gak sekarang.' Update kilat?' Mati akuu!

Um, tapi aku tetap bakal berusaha kok. Oooh, pastinya NaruHina! Kok kabur duluan, aku belum bilang makasih lo. Makasih udah mau review

 **uzumaki akihito :** sekarang. Terima kasih udah mau review.

 **ina :** anoo... apa itu pujian? (PD BANGEET!) yang penting, terima kasih udah mau review!

 **Shina** **:** hahahaha aku bingung jawab apa!

Terima kasih uda mau review

 **nov** **:** makasih. Um, emank inspirasinya dari sana. Um, banyak perubahan yang akan terjadi dan alurnya juga akan berbeda. Terima kasih udah mau reveiew.

.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah memberikanku banyak dukungan. Ungkapkan apa yang ada dipikiran kalian tentang fic ini.

Sampai jumpa.


End file.
